legoland7fandomcom-20200214-history
Operative (LL)
"Operative" is the sixth episode of Legoland Season 1. It is the standard episode length of 40 minutes. This page contains spoilers. Brief Synopsis A team of Ninstronium mercenaries invades Legoland and takes control of half of the facility. A deadly standoff must take place to win it back. Plot A fine day in Legoland ... Jack Stone, Dave Fisher, and Mitch Thompson are all in the man command room along with the Command Crew. They are communicating with James Scottworthy and John Mace in orbit around Celios. Dave says "You have reached the desired altitude, please release the payload" James onboard the Transport Shuttle in orbit acknowledges and releases the payload. The satellite they had been building at Legoland was finally in orbit. John says that the delivery was successful and they are now returning to Celios. Jack tells Dave to initiate the satellite activation sequence. The solar panels on it open up and the transmitter dish unfolds. Jack tells Dave to test it, he does so. Dave says it works and that we now have even longer range and more accurate space scanners. Jack congratulates everybody on there efought and said that it would not be possible without them. He then asks Dave to conduct the first through sensor sweep of the surrounding space and send it to the Stellar Cartography department. James and John are happy that it works and tells Jack that work on the other satellites is already underway. Suddenly a beep is heard. Jack asks what it is. Dave says were picking up a ship, and its on a course straight for Legoland. The intro sequence and titles then appear. The Transport Shuttle lands at the main space port and James and John enter the main command room. Jack is asking to find out more about the ship, Dave said that it will arrive in a few hours and then you will know everything you want. In the crystal lab Walter and Slick are messing about with new crystal ideas. Walter asks Slick to increase the Ion dispersal rate to the Celios Crystals. Slick says that the energy output is fluctuating, Walter then says that we are definitely on to something here and that they just need to develope it. He then asks for him to re-calibrate the crystal chamber. In the chemical lab Billy Han and Susanne Gates are hard at work. Billy is down the maintenance hatch under the lab. Susanne is moderating the power flow. Billy tells her to regulate it while he adjusts the labs Power Conduit. At the main command room John calls everyone back over. He tells them that the alien ship is traveling using a Hyper Drive and is now dropping out of Warp. The ship appears to not have much weapons and 13 lifeforms are onboard says Dave. The ship enters Celios's atmosphere and hovers over the main space port, James and Jack run out to get a look, The G-man is also seen looking out of a window in a Legoland office at it. He simply draws the blinds and carries on with his work. They send a Communication Request to Legoland, they answer. The aliens on board are humanoide and say that they are Ninstroniums. They request for all of Legolands weapons else they will attack. Jack refuses and says that we will not let other races just have our technology. The commander of the Ninstroniums says that they will destroy Legoland if they don't comply. Jack says that they don't have very strong weapons. The Ninstroniums then says that they are a team of mercenaries and are trained how to attack, defend and win battles. Jack tells them to give it their best shot. The ship starts to attack and blow up parts of Legoland, James pilots his M1 and Jack gets into his Hovercraft. They both fly up into the sky and engage in battle, Mitch gathers his security team and tells them to shoot the ship. After lots of fighting the alien ship crashes next to the crystal lab. All of the mercenaries are alive and exit there crashed ship. Jacks and James's ships have been damaged so they are forced to land in the main space port. The mercenaries gear up with weapons and armour from there ship before leaving it and entering the crystal lab. Inside is Walter and Slick oblivious of what's happening. The mercenaries enter and quickly take control of the lab sealing the doors and blocking all of the scientists Communicators in the lab. They take the scientists into a corner of the lab and keep them under armed guard, other mercenaries load their Laser Weapons and move boxes and tables to form a defence wall. Jack, James and everyone else in the main space port regroup, Mitch is ordered to get all of his security team assembled and move into to where there ship crashed. They enter the chemical lab and inform Billy Han and Susanne Gates of the situation. They then move into the alien containment lab. The head mercenary, Garrett Payne ordered his mercenaries to advance. They then took over the alien containment lab and set up a defence wall. The Security Team entered as well as was attacked by a shower of bullets. The mercenaries Laser Weapons were too powerful for the Conventional Weapon of The Security Team and so they had to retreat. Garrett Payne ordered his mercenaries to pursue them, they did so and then the chemical lab became the location of another small fire fight. Billy Han and Susanne Gates both climbed into the maintenance shaft under the lab and sealed the hatch. The mercenaries carried on and took over the chemical lab as well, they sealed the door from it leading to the main space port. Finally they threw loads of smoke grenades into the space port causing Jack, James, Mitch and everyone else there and inside the main control room to evacuate and head for the other side of the facility. Everyone who was in the main space port was now making shelter in the living area. All of The Security Team helped make a barricade in front of the door and positioned their guns out of the window. Legoland was now divided into two, one one side, Legolands employees and on the other was the mercenaries. The head mercenary Garrett made a communication to Jack on the other side of the facility using a Legoland Communicator. He said that his name was Garrett Payne and that if they just gave him the weapons then none of this would of happened. Jack told them to get out but it was no use, they had hostages and they would kill them if Legoland did not give them the weapons. He gave them one hour to place the weapons in the centre of the main space port. The communication ended. Jack called everyone around a tale to discuss what they should do. In the mercenary side of Legoland Garrett Payne ordered his team to tap into Legolands Computer system. He then approached a scientist. He held his Antimatter Blaster at him and demanded to know where the weapons are kept. He said that he was just a scientist and did not know. He got really annoyed. Mitch said that they had 23 Security Guards, another two were injured in the initial fire fight and are being treated. James said that he has a Power Pistol to defend him and Jack has his Laser Shotgun. Mitch then reveals that there is a Weapons Depot next to the runway in the main space port, it contains a few M4 Assault Rifles, more Desert Eagles and Glocks and finally some 12 Gauge Shotguns. He then says that if they get access to it they will be much more armed and able to stage another attack. Jack agrees that they need to get them and so they make a plan. In the chemical lab the mercenaries build up yet another barricade. Garrett Payne come through the now mercenary occupied facility to inspect the barricade. They said that it is holding strong but Legoland has not made a move yet. Garrett then asks them to keep watch and alert him in the first sign of trouble. He then goes on back. Below the grate in the floor Billy and Susanne are hiding. He reassures her that they will be ok as he has a Laser Pistol. Garrett asks his tech mercenary if he has managed to hack into Legolands Computer system yet. He says he has and he is currently looking for pieces of useful information. Legoland send out a willing security guard to get the weapons. He walks slowly, the mercenaries believe he is getting the weapons for them but really they are to aid Legoland. He opens the Weapons Depot and gets all of the weapons out. Legoland then suddenly activate an antimatter spread causing a large smoke screen. The guard then picks up the weapons and runs mercenaries are well trained and exit there half of the facility with gas masks and start a fire fight. Bullets go back and forth. Legoland can't get the weapons but can't risk losing them so they chuck an Antimatter Grenade in the centre of the space port. An explosion erupts killing some of the mercenaries but also harming some of Legolands guards. The main space port looks like no mans land, the guard who originally went out was killed in the crossfire. Jack is really annoyed. He a=says that this was supposed to be a research facility of peace, not death and destruction. He says look at us, we are soldiers fighting a war in our own station. He stands up and cocks his Laser Shotgun and shouts, "This ends NOW!" James then says that he has an idea. Billy and Susanne agree that they need tod something to help Legoland. Billy sneaks up to the top and reaches for his Comunicator. He gets it and heads back down. Luckily they were not seen. He then tries to send out a comms signal to Jack on the other side of the now war torn facility. James says that he worked with Mitch to try and combine weapons with technology, we wanted to make the first Hyper Velocity Weapon. He said that they only go so far to make a crude prototype, if they recover it might be just powerful enough to help us win. Jack says that they need to recover it, where is it he asks. James says it is in mitches work room in the main space port. They will have to cross the space port run was to access it. We can do it says Mitch, we just need a diversion. Jack ask them to give him time to think. Suddenly Jacks Communicator activates. He answers it and finds out it is Billy and Susanne in the chemical labs. They ask what they can do to help. Jack tells them that when hey give the signal they will need them to create a distraction. Garrett is called over by the technical mercenary, he says he has found something of value. Legoland are working on a new secret Hyper Velocity Weapon and it is in the main space port. Garrett says good work and order mercenaries to go and retrieve it. Garrett and the other 2 would stay and defend. Billy then communicated with Jack again saying that they know of the weapon now but also that most of them have left their side under defended. Jack then makes a new plan and gives the signal. Billy and Susanne use the pipes under the lab to create a chemical that produces loads of smoke, they set it off flooding the mercenaries side of the station with smoke. Then the whole security team stormed out of the living area and across the main space port runways. Some of them got inside the main command room and locked the door to Mitchs work room with the mercenaries inside. Some of the security team camp on top of the command room and shoot down on the lab half of Legoland. Another fire fight starts except this time it is 23 members of The Security Team, Jack with his Laser Shotgun, James with his Power Pistol and Mitch with his new 12 Gauge Shotgun vs only 3 mercenaries. Legolands team forces through into the lab area of the facility and regains control of it; Billy and Susanne are taken to safety and the hostage are secured. However the mercenaries in Mitchs work room operate the Hyper Velocity Weapon and blast the door open. Garrett uses the distraction to escape through the back. The remaining 10 mercenaries and Garrett steal Legolands Transport Shuttle and head for the skies, they got what they came for, a powerful weapon. Garrett Payne used the onboard Communicator to talk to Legoland. He said that he is going to destroy Legoland using the weapon. He opens up the cargo door and points it out. The weapon charges up and suddenly a great burst of energy envelops the ship and it crashes just outside of Legoland. Jack asked what happened. James said that he told you it was a prototype. Mitch then filled in the rest by saying that it overcharged and exploded. Suddenly a new ship arrived in Celios's orbit. They communicated to Legoland. They sad they were the Ninstronium Enforcement Team. They explained that they had been fighting against these mercenaries for years, we chased them out of our solar system in a stolen ship that lacked firepower. This is why they came to Legoland, to try and acquire some more. Finally they said that it would benefit this station if Legoland themselves got some shields and weapons of its own. Jack said thanks but they are people of peace. They replied by saying that they can still offer peace but must keep the peace using force. They then thanked Legoland for helping disable them and then they took the remaining mercenaries and left. Some time later after Legoland had been repaired Jack said to James, Dave, John and Mitch that he had been thinking about what the Ninstroniums had said. He thinks that it would benefit Legoland it they took their advice and got some more firepower and defence systems. Mitch agreed and said hell yeah and that he would love to command a small private army for Legoland. James said he we try to create a Force Field generator and maybe get to work on more of them Hyper Velocity Weapons. In his cabin all alone someone was using a computer to communicate with some Crystallines underground. He said that during the fighting today he managed to get the codes they wanted. The Crystallines said, finally the satellite codes! He sent them over. The camera then pans up to see the face of Dr. Pittman. The episode ends there. Category:Legoland Episodes Season 1